


I Feel Pretty (Oh, So Pretty)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Fun Misunderstanding, As close to PWP as I can get, Confident and Happy Rey, F/M, Fluff, Goobers in Love, Lingerie, Post TROS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: When Poe gave Rey some credits in the hopes that she'd buy herself something pretty at a local market, he hadnointention of even hinting that she buy something sexy for him to see later.But with the base tittering aboutwhateverit is Rey bought, Poe's curiosity is officially piqued ... and his imagination runs wild.Then again, imagination never is as good as reality.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	I Feel Pretty (Oh, So Pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> for aimmyarrowshigh who asked for soft, happy smut last week on Sinful Sunday (and i wrote the first 1000 words but then couldn't figure out the sex scene until tonight)

There’s some giggles around the base when Poe walks through for the afternoon inspection.

He folds his hands behind his back and does his best to ignore it, but when he enters the hangar and watches Jess Pava shriek with laughter at the sight of him, leaning over to smack Karé on the shoulder (she leans over too far and goes flipping off her ladder, twisting and hanging in mid-air, still laughing), Poe decides enough is enough.

“Black Squadron!” Poe says, standing at attention.

Karé, Yolo Ziff, and a new recruit, Zeblin, all stand straight and salute. “General Dameron, sir.”

Iolo tries to wrangle Jess off the ladder, and she starts giggling again, mid-salute. “G-g-general D-Da-” 

Iolo snorts too, wraps an arm around Jess’s midriff, and physically lifts her off the ladder, flipping her around so she’s right side up. He sets her down carefully, and Jess can’t look Poe in the face.

“Lieutenant Pava, is something funny?’

“N-no sir.” Jess claps a hand to her mouth and then snorts. “Oh, gods, can I tell him? Please?”

“No, you certainly may not.” Karé’s lips twitch into a smile.

“But he should  _ know  _ what the Jedi asked-”

“The Jedi asked what?” Poe asks warily.

Karé ducks her head and giggles too, softly, and Poe decides right then and there to drop it; he hasn’t seen Karé smile like this since they came back from Exegol, down an X-Wing and a close friend, brother, husband. 

“I guess I’ll find out at some point, won’t I?” He shakes his head and glances at the row of X-Wings, shining in the late sun. “At ease.”

“You should know,” Karé glances around conspiratorially, a smile still lingering on her face. “It’s not  _ bad. _ ”

“Definitely not bad,” Yolo mutters, which earns him an elbow from Zeblin.

“Bye, Poe,” Jess calls out, waggling her fingers at him as she climbs back up the ladder to work on her bird. “Have fun!”

“Have fun?” Poe mouths at Karé, who shrugs and grins mysteriously, tossing him a sarcastic two finger salute which he returns good-naturedly.

Poe jams his hands in his pockets and wanders back through base, wondering what it is that has Black Squadron and half the base giggling so much - what did Rey ask?

He blushes at one particular thought - given their … extracurricular activities that they’d started up in the last few months, it isn’t an impossibility that Rey might be … that she  _ could  _ be… - but no, no, she would have said something to him first.

It probably has something to do with her trip to the next moon over, Poe decides, a moon with a vibrant city life and active market. When he’d heard she was going this morning, he had rolled over in bed to snag his jacket and wiggle loose some spare credit chips he had stashed away for a rainy day.

“Buy yourself something nice,” he’d urged her, Rey smiling real and slow and sweet at him, her eyes wide at the sight of credits.

Between her life as a Jedi and her past where she had absolutely nothing, it’s not like Rey carries money around - Poe had wanted her to have something nice for herself (especially when he remembers how damn excited she’d been to buy a set of nice bowls and utensils from a woman at a market over on Pasaana when they’d been able to go back). 

“Are you sure?” Rey had whispered, eyes wide, and when Poe had nodded, happy and flushed-warm at the thought of making Rey happy, she’d swooped in to kiss him sharp and sweet and long, the way she did when she was past happy and near ecstatic.

Poe checks his chrono with a sigh; two more hours until he’s relieved of duty for the day. Shrugging, he heads back to central command, determined not to think of it again.

* * *

“Poe!”

“What now?” He turns with a groan, bleary-eyed and exhausted. Between the snafu in Hangar 6 and a sudden, surprise shipment of ion cannons from the ever-eager Lando, Poe’s shift lasted an extra three hours, overlapping with Finn’s time as General on-duty. 

Rose doesn’t look like there’s something on fire -- on the contrary, she looks … suspiciously pleased.

“What is it?” He asks warily, thinking to how Black Squadron had giggled earlier that day. 

“Nothing bad.” Huh. That’s exactly what Karé said. “Something good, actually. I just - I wanted to give you a little heads up. Not that I think you need it.” She nods encouragingly, and Poe lifts an eyebrow.

“What is it, Rosie?”

“I was with Rey earlier,” Rose says, and Poe nods. He knows this. “And we went shopping.”

“Good. I wanted her to-”

“-At a lingerie store.”

Poe’s brain short circuits. “Huh? Wuh?”

“Lingerie.” Rose turns as pink as her namesake. “It’s like. Fancy underwear.”

“I know what lingerie -- but.” Poe coughs. “Why are you telling me this?’

“Rey wanted to surprise you!”

“Which sort of  _ doubles  _ my question - why spoil the surprise?”

“Because.” Rose scowls slightly. “You need to act surprised!”

“I would have.” Poe fights the urge to pinch his nose and counts back from ten. “If you hadn’t  _ told  _ me-”

“Also excited.” Her hands are on her hips as she scowls up at him (and it’s rare that  _ anyone  _ glowers  _ up _ at him that isn’t Maz, or Leia when she was still here, Force rest her soul). “She’s  _ hot,  _ General Dameron, you better appreciate that-”

“I will! I mean, I do!” Poe throws his hands in the air. “And - and, this is wildly inappropriate!”

“Uh-huh.” Rose points at her eyes and then up at his eyes, glowering effectively. “Excited. Surprised. Because she’s super happy, and you're a lucky guy!”

“I know I’m a lucky-” Poe shakes his head and groans. “I promise. Excited. Surprised.”

“Good.” Rose grins then, quick and sweet and he gets a flash of Paige, sending a shot of pain through his gut. “See ya!” And she flounces off, ponytail bouncing.

“Excited and surprised.” Poe huffs a laugh to himself, walking back towards his quarters. A rush of heat trickles down his spine - he’s seen some of the kinkier lingerie they have for sale at those upscale boutiques, where the fitting rooms are big enough for two with mirrors all around.

The thought of Rey in lace, or leather - the color  _ red,  _ or even black - gets his blood racing; he envisions scraps of fabric over her pretty tits, perfect for him to pull aside with his teeth, scraping along her sensitive skin as he groans and prepares to worship -

He adjusts his erection in the drab, olive green pants of his officer’s uniform and picks up the pace, tugging at his collar to relieve some of the heat. Poe hopes no one notices that he half-sprints to his quarters, desperate to either change and go see Rey, or to open his door and see that she’s already there.

His hands shake with want as he punches in his code - a flash of imagination: Rey, sprawled out on the bed, legs spread as she plays with herself, wearing leather that criss-crosses her toned abs - and he has to type the code in twice before he gets it right.

And, his breath punches out of him when he sees Rey in bed, waiting for him.

She’s fully clothed, but that’s more than fine: any sighting of Rey is a good one. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” His voice is already rough with sex and they’re both dressed ( _ why are they dressed _ ). “I heard you had a good day?”

“Mhm.” She looks up from the datapad, where she’s playing what looks like online sabacc. Her smile is full and real and thorough, and some of his lust fades into simple happiness. Maybe she bought the lingerie for later, he figures. 

That’s fine. Holding her sounds...well, it sounds perfect. It always does.

Then, her smile turns ornery and she tosses the datapad aside; just like that, Poe Jr. (or the Lieutenant, as Rey sometimes calls it) is awake all over again, Poe’s blood racing through his veins like it’s trying to beat the Kessel Run record.

“I bought something,” she says, as close to coy as Rey can get.

She’s charming as hell, that’s for sure, but she’s more  _ smug  _ and  _ victorious  _ when she’s coy, less  _ sexy on purpose,  _ and Poe’s more than onboard with that. He wouldn’t have her be anything less than authentic.

“You did?” His voice is back to gravel, and when Rey strides forward and pushes at him with eager hands, he goes willingly, his ass hitting the mattress as he gazes up at her smirking, glorious face. “What’dya buy, gorgeous?”

“Something I think you’ll like.” She bites her bottom lip, and Poe fights back a very real groan. Gods,  _ he  _ wants to bite her lip. Rey’s smirk worsens, and she gazes down at him like he’s a particularly good find she can’t wait to carry off.

(He’d also be fine with that)

Poe wets his bottom lip as Rey takes a step back. “Should I show you?”

“Gods, please.” Poe shakes his head, gripping the sheets. “Please show me.”

“Okay.” Her smile is full and bright now. With very little finesse, she pulls her leggings down and tosses them at him - Poe catches them laughing, thinking distantly how he’d like to pull them down next time, but far too happy to be a spectator as Rey undoes her belt and pulls it free, finally going to pull her tunic over her head.

And then she’s standing in front of him, not in lace, not in leather. But in cotton.

Rey puts her hands on her hips and tosses her thick, dark hair back. “Isn’t it great?!”

The lingerie is, in fact, underwear: functional, simple. The bottoms are a boy-cut brief, and the top looks like the training bra that Jess and Karé often walk around in. They cover more skin than most of the bathing suits in fashion, but as Poe takes in Rey’s form, he feels a real, true grin stretching across his face.

Because  _ gods,  _ Rey looks happy.

Her face is glowing as she thrusts her chest out, one foot planted forward confidently. Her little dash of freckles under her collarbone are still visible -- and emphasized by the pretty green of her underwear set -- and so is the half-moon of marks around her navel. Her hand didn’t even stop to subconsciously cover the scar she has from Unkar’s brand, a horrid memory of her childhood, a move she always does when she undresses, or he undresses her. 

Rey Skywalker is shining brighter than all the stars, and Poe falls off the bed to his knees in worship.

“Wow,” he breathes, eyes wide. “ _ Wow _ .”

“Do you like it?” She asks, her eyes squinted up with happiness, her dimple showing clear as anything.

“I love it,” Poe answers hoarsely, skimming his palms up her thighs and the silk-soft hair there. “Kriff me.”

“That’s the plan,” Rey says sweetly. 

“May I?” Poe asks, shuffling forward, his hands gripping her thighs now, thumbs stroking over the sensitive skin at the tops of her legs, near the elastic of her bottoms. 

“Yes,” Rey whispers, her cheeks flushed when he looks up at her. Poe drags his nose along the top of her underwear, inhaling the musk-sweet-strong smell of her, one hand reaching to cup her ass, magnificently framed in the briefs. “O-oh,” Rey gasps, shifting her hips into the movement.

“Mhm.” Poe runs his nose along the front of her clothed cunt, nodding as his eyes close. “You’re so pretty,” he whispers into her inner thigh like it’s a secret, like a fact of the universe could be secret, and Rey shivers. 

He rubs over her slowly, Rey rocking her hips and staring down at him, and he lets one hand brush across her lower stomach, making her rock forward more as he runs back and forth where she’s hottest.

“I-” She laughs shakily and moans as he slips his fingers past the elastic, to the gusset, and gathers some wetness from her core, twisting his hand to get to her. “Can I - take these off? I only bought four pairs - they were on sale! -” he laughs as she does, both of them breathless, “But I don’t want to ruin them right away-”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Poe kisses her, right on the front of her new, pretty underwear, and then slides them down her hips. He helps her remain steady as she steps out of them, one hand on her hip as she lifts both feet, and he stands, folding the underwear neatly and setting them near ceremoniously next to the bed.

“Ma’am,” He says, winking as he grips Rey by the thighs and hoists her onto the bed. She falls back, laughing, which turns sharply to a moan as he kneels again and lowers his mouth to her now-uncovered cunt. He licks around her clit, going in slow circles near but not on the bud yet, stroking his hands up and down her thighs as she shivers and jerks on the bed.

“Poe, Poe, Poe-” 

Another thing he loves about Rey - how responsive she is as he rocks one finger and then another into the tight clutch of her body, his eyes rolling back in his head at the taste of her combined with the heat. He wants her to come for him - she’s so beautiful, so sweet - gods, he just wants to feel her come -

“Okay, okay,” Rey’s laughing, and Poe laughs too without relenting, realizing how loudly he must have been broadcasting into the Force, but it’s all good because Rey’s entire body locks up as she half-screams, half-snarls her way through an orgasm that makes his cock twitch.

“Wanna fuck you,” he murmurs, sitting back to wipe his mouth, if only so he can kiss her if she lets him, and he rubs at his cock over his trousers, not wanting to go off like a teenager. “Can I?’

“You better.” Rey pushes herself up on the bed, her limbs slightly shaky, and Poe stands, unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down, kicking them free. He watches her hands toy with a strap of her bra, and he shakes his hand

“Leave it on?” He asks, voice huskier than it’s been all night. “So pretty, sweetheart, so gorgeous-”

“Alright,” Rey sits up, her muscles in her stomach contracting, and pulls on the jacket of his uniform. “Get this off then - and Poe?” He pauses as he’s got the buttons of his jacket miraculously loose in one-go. “I don’t want to ruin it, so…” She looks up at him, from under her lashes, and Poe thinks deliriously that maybe Rey  _ does  _ understand how sexy she is, “You’ll have to come inside me.”

“Oh, fucking-” Poe swears as he rips his jacket the rest of the way off, diving onto the bed with a growl that he’ll be surprised came from him when he thinks back on this later. Rey laughs wildly as he covers her with his body, his cock rubbing against her deliciously, her thighs slightly damp with her own slick, and they rock together for a few moments, moaning into each other’s mouths, the heat between them indescribable. 

Poe mouths at a nipple over the cup of her bra, and Rey tangles her fingers in his hair, arching her back. “Fuck me-” she demands, tilting her hips into his, and Poe nods before - 

“Ride me?” He asks, sure that he looks stupidly hopeful as he looks at her.

Rey grins, half-feral, and hooks a leg around his waist, using what little leverage she can get in the bunk to help push him onto his back. She straddles him, Poe running his hands admiringly over her chest, and she lines herself up, sinking down onto him in one shockingly fluid move that knocks the air out of him.

Rey wastes no time in finding a rhythm, and Poe - once the power of thought has returned to him - thrusts in time with her, both of them gasping when he drives up at the right time, in the right spot, and she clenches around him. She doesn’t have to ask  _ again  _ because he’s already moving to oblige, both of them descending into one syllable noises of pleasure, their eyes locked as their open mouths pant out some version of each other’s names.

Poe feels the rush of heat at his lower spine with little warning, but he still tries to let Rey know with a, “Fuck, sweetheart, gonna-”

For her part, Rey slams her hips down with a victorious grin, her nails digging into his chest just so, her hazel eyes blazing as he grips her waist and bucks upward with a shout of “R-” before he comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

Somehow, in the daze of pleasure and aftershocks, Poe slips a hand between them and rubs Rey’s clit, focusing on the left side so she shivers and then shrieks in her throat, collapsing to his chest as her body shakes through her second orgasm.

They’re still in the aftermath, Rey’s little fingers gripping and ungripping his arms, her breath coming in hot puffs across his shoulder as he drags his fingers lazily up and down her spine.

“I love you,” Poe remembers to say, and Rey laughs shakily. “And I like the color,” he adds, slipping a finger briefly under the band of her bra.

“I got -- red, too,” Rey comments lightly, her breath sweetly staggered still. 

Poe’s cock twitches, still inside Rey, and she makes a whimper-giggle that’s validating as he grins down at her, bringing a hand to her sweaty hair while he kisses the top of her head. “I’d really like to see that, sweetheart."

“You will,” Rey promises, kissing his chest and dropping her head again. “And I love you too.”

He smiles up at the ceiling, his toes curling from happiness as he wraps his arms tightly around the brightest star in his galaxy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR REAAAADING xoxo
> 
> wouldn't it be SoMeThiNG if there were MoRE chapters, one for each color of underwear Rey bought?


End file.
